Chicken Man
by lederra
Summary: Thoughts from the Chicken man on how he felt about what happened when Juice is beaten up in the back of his van by Salazar and two of his men.
1. Chapter 1

The Chicken Man

A/N: Written in a first person view.(Part of the time) Chicken talks about his view on life and how he felt at Juice being beaten up by Salazar and two of his crew in the back of his van.

CHickens thoughts on the events are written in _Italics_

The rest of the story is written in normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy characters to belong to Kurt Sutter and FX nor do I make any money from the stories. I write them purely for fun, my own pleasure at getting down ideas I may have about different characters and hopefully for any pleasure it may give others to read.

* * *

><p><em>Life is<em> _not what we_ _would had wanted it to be_. _Mine certainly is not_. _I had planned to do so much with it but somehow_ _I screwed it up. As I always seemed to when I left High School I had planned to do so much with my life but I got mixed up with the wrong people and started to do drugs. At firstnit was good, it took away the pain of having screwed up so much of my life and it gave me friends for the first time in my life._

_Yeah, okay you are probaly thinking...friends...how can be junkies be friends?...after all the one and only thing a junkie thinks of is when he or she gets thier next fix. Well let me tell you something, you, who most likely has never done drugs in thier life...you know shit._

Well that was the thoughts going through the mind of the person known as the Chicken Man. He was waiting for some new buyers for the shit he was peddling on the streets at that time. He had been in the drug trade since before he left school, starting out selling a little weed to some of his friends and then getting caught and sent to juvie. While there he had been so determined to start his life anew, he had even found GOD but within two days of getting out he was back to his old habits and it had just spiralled after that.

He thought he could make a nice life selling drugs, yeah right, he ended up in a shitty neighbourhood in Lodi, surrounded by dealers and junkies, whores, pimps you name it, the scum of the earth but despite all that he had made friends. One friend had been a young Puerto Rican called Jaun Carlos who had moved from Queens, New York. He had moved to California from New York a number of years before and one of the first people that Jaun Carlos had met had been the Chicken Man.

He had shown young Jaun Carlos the ropes of living in Lodi and California, the kid was smart but also dumb. He was really trusting of people and Chicken had liked that in the kid plus also the kid didn't judge him because he did drugs and he had taken him under his wing so to speak but then the kid had got mixed up with the Sons of Anarchy and didn't come round so much but they kept in touch and then Chicken had got into some debt with the Mexicans and they had asked a favour of him. He thought back to that day when they offered to let him off paying what he owed for a price.

_The day had been like any other in my life but I had been so wrong. The meet with the Mexicans had gone off well but they said that I had to pay them back the money that I owed. I tried to tell them that I did not have the money that they wanted, not there and then but that I could get it. The leader of the group that I was in trouble with for the money owed had said to me that I could pay them back in another way. He said that the SONS had come into some drug shit that they needed to get rid off and when they contacted me I was to arrange to have a meet with whoever turned up. I couldn't believe it when it was Juice who called me and made the arrangements for the sale of some stims that he had. _

Chicken was driving his van to the place that he had arranged to meet Juice when he got a call from the Mexicans, telling him where to meet them to pick them up. He drove to where they said and found himself picking up the Calaveras president, his SAA and another member who he had not met before. They largely ignored him as they got into the back of the van and little was said between themselves or to him until he drove to the spot that he was meeting Juice, he could see him standing by his bike at the side of the road along with two of his brothers. Both were older guys, one was fat with long wild curly hair and the other thin with black curly hair. Chicken got an uneasy feeling when he saw the thinner one, he did not like the look of him at all, he had a dangerous look to him. The Calavera prez jabbed him in his back and told him to park his van a little up the road away from the bikers when he went to slow his vehicle near the bikers were waiting. He did as he was told and waited for Juice who was walking towards the parked vehicle with the backpack slung over his shoulder. He stopped by the van and said "Hello" to Chicken, Chicken looked around seeming nervous.

"I assume you have the stimulants in your backpack?"

Juice laughed and said, "Yes Chicken. Can I assume you have the cash?"

"Yes..yes...Could you get into the van?" Looking around more, his anxiety showing. "I feel very conspicuous meeting like this."

Juice smiled and nodded giving another laugh but got into the van, as he did so he said to Chicken.

"You're a lunatic, you know that."

As Juice settled in the van he must have heard something behind him and he glanced back and immediately noticed the Calavera's in the van behind him.

"OH SHIT."

Juice managed to jab one of them in the face with his elbow as they grabbed him and dragged him, strugglng backwards over the seat into the back of the van. As the big SAA held him down, the Calaveras prez, Salazar proceeded to give him a beating, shouting at Juice during it to give Clay a message. Chicken watched from the front seat.

"I'm sorry Jaun Carlos...run up a bit of a tab with these Mexican gentlemen."

From the back of the van he could hear grunts from Juice each time he was hit by the Salazar. Chicken did feel really bad about it but what else could he do, he owed these guys a lot of money and if he had not agreed to let them grab Juice at the meet then he would be the one that they were now dishing the beating out to in the back of his van and not Juice. Finally after what seemed a long time the beating stopped and the smaller of the three Calavera's opened the back door of the van and pushed Juice out, at the same time Salazar shouted at Chicken,

"DRIVE."

As he drove away he looked at his side mirror and saw Juice unmoving on the ground, the other two bikers rushing over to him. He glanced into the back of his van, Salazar and his men were grinning, he noticed Salazar holding something in his hands and realised that it was Juice's cut. Chicken hoped that Juice was going to be all right, it had been a vicous beating that Salazar had dealt out to the kid and he knew that the SONS would not like what had just happened and hoped to hell that when they came looking for retaliation that he was not the one that ended up on the recieving end of it.

* * *

><p>AN As always please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicken was feeling guilty, at least he thought it was guilt. He should have been feeling really happy. He no longer had those Mexican bastards on his back, threatening him over the money he had owed them and despite the fact the debt was now paid, he did not feel good about it. The one true friend he had ever had, Juice had been hurt because of the beef that was going on between the SONS and Calavera's, he tried to reason with himself, that Juice would understand what he had had to do, it had been a matter of his own survival, the kid would understand, he kept trying to tell himself. He wandered about his small unkempt house and thought about whether or not he should go and see Juice. He had not looked very good when he had been thrown out the back of the van after he had been beaten unconscious and had his cut taken from him. As he tried to decide what to do he felt himself getting more and more anxious and so he headed towards his kitchen, spying the backpack that Juice had had with him, sitting on his kitchen table. Opening it he found the stimulants that Juice had been going to sell to him and digging around in the side pockets he found a big wad of cash. He started to feel a bit better and his greed started to take over and any feelings of guilt that he had felt towards his friends beating started to fade, he popped some of the pills into his mouth and headed for a 'high'.

* * *

><p>Clay, Jax, Piney, Chibs and Opie were in a corrider near to where Gemma's room was talking when Clay glanced up and spotted Bobby and Tig with a battered and bloody Juice stumbling alomg between them coming towards them down the hallway.<p>

"Jesus Christ...What the hell happened?"

As the three men stopped in front of them, Juice spoke up;

"I got jumped by Salazar and two Calavera's in the back of the Chicken Mans van...They took my cut."

There were a number of shocked gasps from the members and as Chibs reached forward to pull the hood of Juice's hoody back to get a better look at the damage done, he growled at the other two men.

"You let that puppet club take his goddamn patch. Where the hell were you two?"

Juice grimaced as he reached up and knocked Chibs hand away.

"This is on me, I let it happen."

Tig tried to argue that it was on all three of them but Juice wouldn't hear of it and insisted that it was his fault and no else's. Clay thought for a few moments before coming up with a plan, pointing to Chibs he told him to take Opie and the others wiith him and find out where the Calavera's were holed up, Jax stepped forward and told him, 'he would do it', shaking his head as he looked towards where his moms room was.

"I can't do shit round here man."

"Okay, you, Chibs, Bobby, Opie go take care of it, I'll stay here and wait for news on Gemma."

As they all walked off down the corrider he glanced at the bloodied Juice who was still standing in front of him and Piney, his eyes on the ground, ashamed at what had been done to him but more feeling more ashamed that he had not been able to stop them taking his cut. Juice looked up and saw his prez watching him and felt himself becoming even more ashamed and miserable, his voice breaking a little as he apoligized.

"I'm sorrryyy."

Piney reached out and pulled him towards the doors near them.

"Come on hero...lets go get you patched up."

As he pushed Juice ahead of him, Clay back handed Juice lightly across his back hitting his bruised and battered ribs, smirking as he heard the younger member gasp and saw him flinch.

"That hurt?"

* * *

><p>Chicken woke up in his sitting room and looked around he had been flying so high and now he had come back down to Earth with a bump. He sat up trying to remember how he got there and for a moment could not remember but then it all came flooding back as he remembered Juice and what had been done to him.<p>

"Oh God...What have I done."

He clutched his head, crying out in anguish thinking about what he had allowed to happen to the one person who had always been there for him, in the few years he had known him. In fact as he recalled the first time he had met Juice, the kid had saved him from a beating from a couple of dealers and now he had allowed some dealers to beat the shit out of him. He glanced up and looking at his coffee table he spotted his van keys lying on top of a load of his shit. He snatched them up and headed for the door, he had to find out if Juice was alright. He wasn't sure how he was going to find out but he figured that the other two bikers he had spotted running to Juice after he had been thrown out of the back of the van might take him to hospital and he knew there was a small hospital in Charming. He jumped into his van and drove towards Charming...


	3. Chapter 3

Chicken had arrived at St Thomas's community hospital in record time although he did not remember most of the trip over, he was still as high as a kite but despite his drugged state he knew that he had to find Juice and make sure he was alright. Perhaps if he wasn't so high he might have seen the bikes that were parked in the parking lot outside the hospital right next to his van and he would have moved his van to a more secluded spot away from the bikes but he was not thinking right. Leaping out of the van, he wandered into the hospital looking for anyone who could tell him where Juice was. He had not gone far when one of the nurses working on a desk spotted him and asked him if he was alright.

Absently he nodded his head at her and muttering away in his crazed happy voice he tried to make his way past her however she had seen the state of him, his dilated eyes and the pallor of his skin as the drugs worked their way through his system and she stood her ground.

"Sir, are you okay? You look a little ill right now. Perhaps you should sit down."

Chicken shook his muttering that he had to find his friend and tried to push his way past the woman who stood in front of him again. Stopping him from finding Juice and it was starting to get make him irritable and angry, he tried to push past her but she stood her ground and signalled to security who had seen him entering the hospital and his behaviour had made them suspicious.

"Sir, I think you had better leave."

One of the security guards made to grab ahold of Chicken's arm but he pulled away from him, catching the nurse with his shoulder as he stumbled backwards away from the two men trying to stop him entering any further in to the hospital. With a startled scream the woman fell over and as one of the guards reached down to help her, Chicken made his escape by pushing the other guard and bolting for the elevator. The doors were just about to close as he threw himself inside and he was grateful to see that the guard and no one else had made it.

He leaned back against the elevator wall furthest from the doors and waited for the lift to stop, it took a few moments but it was not long before the doors opened and he ventured into the hallway.

_'I got to be more careful if I am going to find Juice' _he thought to himself. Looking down the hallway he heard another nurse talking to a patiernt behind some curtains and for a moment he almost hid but then he heard the patient reply, it was Juice's voice he heard. Smiling he ambled down the hallway and without waiting to see if it was safe or not he pulled back the curtain and entered the cubicle.

He saw that Juice was sitting on the bed while a nurse stitched him up. There was several gashes on his face and he saw that two of them had already been stitched but that a third still needed to be done. They looked bad and he thought to himself that they looked like they might scar. The nurse turned and saw him standing, staring in at her and her patient.

"Sir, you can't be in here."

Juice glanced up at her words and saw Chicken, the reason why he was sitting on a hospital bed being stitched up and why his cut had been taken, standing not more than a few feet from him and he launched himself at him but before he could take more than a few steps, he faltered as he felt the room around him spinning and darkness started to descend on him as he felt himself fainting.

Chicken leapt forward an grabbed ahold of him before he could pass out totally and helped the nurse get him back on the bed. As Juice recovered his senses he shrugged Chicken off, glaring at him.

"GET OUT." he snarled at Chicken.

"Im sorry, so sorry about what happened to you..." he tried to tell Juice but Juice was having none of it.

"You're sorry..." he seethed at his former friend. "You're the reason I'm in here."

Chicken was really sorry and he tried to make Juice see that as he tried again to apologise to him.

"They said they would kill me if I didn't help them Juice, I really didn't want to help them but they left me no choice."

"I don't care Chicken...GET OUT!"

The nurse moved forward when Juice screamed at Chicken to get out. Pushing him out of the cubicle, he was about to try and force his way back in when he saw the two security guards from downsatairs making their way towards him.

* * *

><p>After the guards had ejected him from the hospital, Chicken sadly and wearily made his way back to his van unaware that several pairs of eyes were watching him as he approached. He was so wrapped up in his own world that he was not aware of the company behind him until he unlocked his van and went to climb in, the first he became aware that something was wrong was when he felt hands pushing him into his van. A hood of something was pushed over his head and his hands were tied behind him. He had a few seconds of panic before something hit him on the back of the head and he passed out.<p>

Chicken came to, to find the hood still on his head and he was lying on the floor. He could hear the sound of mens' voices but that was all.

"Where...where am I?" he croaked.

Someone walked over to him and he felt them squatting down next to him.

"You hurt our brother." a hard raspy voice told him. "And so we are going to hurt you."

Chicken tensed when he heard the voice, he didn't know who it was but he had the strongest impression that whoever the person was he would have no problem hurting him or even possibly killing him. He heard some rustling and then felt someone else grab one of his arms and yank his sleeve up.

"What...what are you doing?" he whimpered.

"Shhhhhh..."

He felt a stinging pain in his arm as a needle was pushed in and something was injected into him.

"Enjoy the trip."

As Chicken's world begin to dissolve into a drugged madness he heard the two people who had injected him, leave the room, slamming door behind him and the sound of a bolt being pushed across was heard before he lost consiousness and fell into oblivion.

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN This story was only meant to be a one off but it instead became a three chaptered one. I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you have time afterwards please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
